Makuta tries
by Lewa Master 777
Summary: Eh heh heh...


Makuta tries to turn Drakhaon evil………  
  
OK, I am a shorter, powerless version of Toa Matau with a blue Rahkshi head…  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
One day, I was walking in the town where I live, when I saw five Rahkshi messing around outside a bakery. As they were outside, I assumed Makuta was inside. So I span 180 degrees, and walked at a fast pace. I was looking back at the Rahkshi, when I bumped into someone. 'Oh, sorry,' I said, looking up at them.   
  
'Hello, Drakhaon…' said an 8-foot tall dark figure.   
  
'Makuta!' I shouted.   
  
'You called…' he said, a hint of malice in his eyes. 'I have an offer for you…'.  
  
As we sat at a table in Burger King, I listened to Makuta's proposition. 'So, you work for me, and you get, hmm…30% of the booty my Rahkshi salvage from… Le-Metru and Ga-metru… I could also throw in control of the Onu-metru library? Hmm?'. It sounded pretty good, so I made a compromise.   
  
'OK, I'll give it a trial run for 1 week. See how I like it, if the accommodation is good. Are the Rahkshi well behaved?'.   
  
'Yes, they've been better behaved ever since GaliGee left them…' said the evil spirit, trying to put a hint of sadness in his voice, but…failing miserably.   
  
'OK, but remember, it's only a trial…' and with that, I walked out of the fast food bar, leaving Makuta with the bill, which is not very wise…  
  
The next morning, I woke up, went down the stairs, got the newspaper, and hastily ate a bit of toast. I started today. When I was done, I jumped into the car, and drove straight to the LEGO company. I walked up to the reception, and asked an extremely stressed Po-matoran if I could talk to Makuta. 'Y-y-you want t-to talk to M-m-Makuta?' he replied shakily. Judging by the smell of his breath, he was an alcoholic. 'Ah, Drakhaon, good to see your not late… Always a good sign… Follow me!'.  
  
The Po-matoran hyperventilated, and died of shock. I went down the several hundred flights of stairs by way of wings, and, when Panrahk was around, by way of face…  
  
'Ah, here we are…' said the spirit, pushing a door open by way of Panrahk.  
  
Makuta told me that I would be working in the "DRRU", or "Damaged Rahi Rescue Unit". Guurahk was in charge of that unit. 'Ssso, you are here for a trial run?' he said. 'Yes, I am…'.  
  
'Well, I have a job for you. A Muaka has been thrown off a cliff by Onua. We need you to retrieve it.'  
  
'Infected, or not?'  
  
'Not…'  
  
I was profoundly confused by that statement.  
  
'I wonder why Makuta, of all people, want to rescue uninfected Rahi?' I said to myself, as I drove down a hill in a blue 'DRRU' van. When I arrived at the scene, I saw a broken cliff edge, several empty glass bottles, and some remaining pills. 'Odd…' I said, as I peered over the cliff. I saw a female Muaka, trapped on a ledge. 'Accurahk! Get the harness!'. 'Yess, captain!' he said. 5 seconds later, he threw me a harness. 'OK, Electrorahk, Plasmarahk, you are on tie duty! Go down, and help her into the harness! Me and Accurahk will pull you up. When you get to the top, help us raise her! Go!'. Plasmarahk and Electrorahk leapt down the cliff in Ko-Wahi, holding the No. 5 harness. 'OK, we're down!' shouted Electrorahk. They tied the Muaka into the harness, strapped her in tightly, and called for a rope. I tossed it down. Me and Accurahk pulled, and Electrorahk and Plasmarahk emerged. They, along with us, grabbed the harness and pulled. The Muaka sailed up slowly. When she was up, we all rested for five minutes. Then, I said 'OK, Load her up!'. We all lifted, and put her into the back of the van, with Accurahk and Plasmarahk. Electrorahk sat on the roof, navigating. I drove back to DRRU HQ. 'Well, looks like a fine young Muaka. We'll take her to recovery ssoon, after Rahirahk examines her…'.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
At the end of the day, me and the other Rahkshi went to the Rahkshi café. I was acquainted with Turahk, one of the first Rahkshi. He sat down with me, ordered two latte coffees, and asked me how my first day was. 'Fine.' I replied. 'So, any thoughts on staying?' he asked eagerly. 'No, not yet.'.' Well, if all else fails, resign, and throw eggs at your former employer!' he shouted, banging the table. 'Any trouble?' asked Makuta, walking up to Turahk, a bottle of Budweiser in his hand, half-empty. 'No, father. We were talking about resigning!'. 'Well, I hope you aren't planning to, Turahk.'. 'No, dad. I was saying to Drakhaon how to do it!'. 'I hope so…'. He turned, and walked back to Panrahk, resuming their deathly conversation.  
  
Suddenly, Accurahk burst into the door. 'Quick! The… Toa… attacking Mangaia!'. 'Where?' asked Makuta, alarmed. 'They're outside the gate!'. 'BATTLE STATIONS!' yelled Vorahk. They all pulled out their staffs, and ran to the wall. 'LINE UP! CLOSE RANGE IN FRONT, LONG RANGE BEHIND! Drakhaon. I hope you brought weapons.'. 'I sure have!' I replied, pulling out a staff, with two proto-pitons on the ends. 'PREPARE FOR IMPACT!'. Suddenly, an army of 1000 matoran, armed with disk launchers and Kohlii sticks marched up in front of us. The Toa kaitas led. 


End file.
